The Great Knight Detective Part 3-Enter Eric (Basil)
(Down Below Jenny and Aladdin Have Arrived at Bakker Street Aladdin Knocks and a Housekeeper Opens the Door her Arms Full of Books Blankets and as well as a teacup and Medieval Mace She is a Kid Eldery Maid With tan Skin White and Black Hear and Wearing a Blue Dress and Shcort Her Name is Carlotta) *Aladdin/Dawson:Good Evening Madam Is This The Residence of Prince Eric of Bakker Street *Carlotta/Mrs.Judson I.m Afraid It is He.s Not Here At The Moment But You.re Welcome to Come In and Wait *Aladdin/Dawson:Oh I-I Don.t Want to Impose It.s Just...The Girl (He Gestures Toward His Side But Carlotta Ins.t There Aladdin And Carlotta Cholet Look Inside Where Carlotta Is Already Seated On an Amchair By The Fireplace Exammining a Magnifying Glass With Interest) (Carlotta Thrustst Her Load Into Aladdin.s Arms and Rushes to her Sid) *Carlotta/Mrs.Judson (Concemed) Oh my You Poor Dear you Must Be Chilled to The Bone (She Takes off Carlotta.s Hat and Wrings it dry then she removes the girl scarf) *Carlotta/Mrs.Judson:(Chuckling) Oh But I Know just the Thing Let Me Fetch you a pot of the and Some of my Fresh Cheese Crumpets (She Rushes to The Kitchen and Shuts The Door) (Jenny Looks around The Room Fancinated By She Sees a Small Propeller is Operating a Bellow and Attached to that are Several Cigarettes and a Pipe all of Which are Puffing) (On another Table four different Pairs of Shoes are Being Turned In a Circular Motion Frist Being Brushed With Black Paint and Then Setting a Print on a Stack of Paper Aladdin Is Distracted By a Voice Coming From the Front Door) *Unknow Voice (Triumphantly) Ah-Ha The Villan's Slipped This Time I Shall Have Him (The Door Burstst Open Reveal a Loan Shark Men Black Hair and eyes Wearing a Black Suit and With shrit and Glassis His Name Bill Sykes He Smiles Triumphantly With a gun In His Hand as Lightning Strikes Aladdin Is Petrfied as Dick Bursts Inside Rushing Towards one of the Many Tables) *Sykes/Disguised Criminal:Out of My Way Out of My Way! *Aladdin/Dawson:I Say Who- *Sykes/Disguised Criminal (Speaking More Normally) What (He Pauses and Turns to Aladdin) Oh (He Reaches up and Pulls off What Turns out to be a Mask to reveal a Handsome Knight With Black Hair and Blue Eyes His Name Prince Eric) *Eric/Basil:(Formally) Prince Eric of Baker Street My Good Fellow (Eric Smiles at Aladdin's Confused Stare He Pulls at a Tab His Coat Which Lets air Escape to Reveal His Stout Form Surprsing Aladdin Even More Jenny on the Other Hand is Relieved to See Him and Approaches Eagerly) *Jenny/Olivia:Mr Eric I Need your hel and I- (Eric Is Clearly Not Listening to Her as He Changes Form His Sykes Costume to a With Shirt Blue Pants and a dart over his Shulder Scoring a direct Bullseye on the dartboard) *Eric/Basil:All In good Time *Jenny/Olivia:(More Desperately) But-but you don't understand I'm in Terrible Trouble *Eric/Basil:(Ignoring Jenny) If you'II Ecuse Me (Eric Walks By and Jenny Sighs) *Aladdin/Dawson:(Impatiently) Here Now now Now See Here (He Shakes a Finger at Eric Who Once Mor Rushes Right By The Two of Them Aladdin Pauses Momentrily But Soon Regains His Wind) *Aladdin/Dawson:This young Lady Is In need of Assistance I Think you Ought... *Eric/Basil: (Interrupting Him by Handing Him the Gun) Will you Hold This Please Dotcor *Aladdin/Dawson:(Accepting Disgracefully) Of Course (But With His Eyes Closed He Doesn't Realize At First What He's Holding and Points The Gun At His Head He Opens His Eyes and Then Nervously Holds it Out at Arms Length Until Eric Retrieves It) *Eric/Basil:(Picks Up a Single Bullet and Places It In the Gun All The Meanwhile Answering Aladdin Without Interruption) A Surgeon To Be Ecact Just Returned from Military Duty In Afghanistan Am I Right *Aladdin/Dawson:Why...(Chuckles) Oh yes Major Aladdin But Now Could You Possibly (He Holds Up Aladdin's Arm to Reveal a Stitch Mark on his Coat) *Eric/Basil:You've Sewn Your torn clothes Together With the Lambert Stitch Which of Course Only a Surgeons Uses (He Continues Speaking as He Gathers Several Pillows) *Eric/Basil:And The Thread Is a Unique form catgut Distinguished By its (Whispering to Jenny) Peculiar Pungency (Jenny Is Bewldered) Found Only In the Afghan Provinces (One By One Eric Tosses The Three Pillows at Aladdin Who Holds Them against His Body His Face Mostly Covered With One Pillow In His Face) *Aladdin/Dawson:(With The Pillow In His Face) Amazing! *Eric/Basil:(Smilingly) Actaully It's...elementary My Dear Aladdin (Eric Spins The Revolver and Aims It at the Pillows Aladdin Looks around in terror Spits The Pillow Out and throws It And The Rest of the Pillows Onto an Amchair as Eric Calmly Readjusts His Aim Aladdin Jumps Behind The Opposite Chair Seizing Jenny's Arm and Bringing Her Behind It The Gun Fires and Pillow feathers Fly as They Cautiously peek out Eric Blows Smoke from the Revolver) (Carlotta Rushes out from the Kitchen at Stentorian report) *Carlotta/Mr's Judson:(panicking) what In Heaven's Name? (Soon she Discovers Her Pillows are Nothing But Feathers) (Distraught) Oh Oh my..(She Spits out Several Feathers) MY GOOD PILLOWS! (She Glares Angrily In Eric's Direction He Is Kneeling In the Chair Tossing the Feathers Aside) *Carlotta/Mrs'Judson:(From o.c) MR.ERIC! (He Pops His Head Above The Chair as She Spits out Mor Feathers) *Carlotta/Mrs.Judson:How many times have i told you not to.. *Eric/Basil:(Flapping His Hands In the air as If He Is Flying) There there Carlotta It's Quite all Right (He Smells Cheese Crumpets from the Kitchen) Ah..(Smiffs) Hmm I Believe I Smell Some of Those Delightful Cheese crumpets of yours (He gently pushes Carlotta Back to the Kitchen) Why don't you fetch our guestes some? *Carlotta/Mrs.Judson:But ah but but (Eric Shuts The Door Silencing her) *Eric/Basil:Now... (He Gets on his Hands and Knees and searches on the Floor) *Eric/Basil: I Know that Bullet's Here Somewhere (Jenny Has found it and is Holding it up for him he takes it) *Eric/Basil:(Grudgingly Like sylvester) Thank you Miss... *Jenny/Olivia:Jeniner Foxworth *Eric/Basil:(Distrachted) Whatever *Jenny/Olivia:yes but you don't Understand *Eric/Basil: Shhh! (Eric Opens a Small Box and Pulls out another Bullet Taking the One he Just Fired He Puts Them Under a Microscope and Compares Thier Markings) (The Frist reading Matches...) *Eric/Basil: Yeah.. (..So does the second One) *Eric/Basil:yes (However from the Third direction the Makings go off in separate Directions) *Eric/Basil:(yells) NOOOOOOOOO! Drat (Deoressed) Another dead end (Dejected Eric Tosses the Extra Buliet aside and Slowly walks over to his Chair) (He Flops Into his Chair and Slowly reaches for the violin sitting beside Him) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes